The Heralds
Now when Joshua was near Jericho, he looked up and saw a man standing in front of him with a drawn sword in his hand. Joshua went up to him and asked, "Are you for us or for our enemies?" "Neither," he replied, "but as commander of the army of the LORD I have now come." Joshua 5: 13-14 Well all the kings before I cut down with my axe, I stood atop this world alone without a scratch, With another victory I basked right under the sun, My war was over but a new one has begun Lars Frederiksen and the Bastards: Skunx Then God said, “Let there be light”; and there was light. And it was Good- the Heralds Angels of the 1st Day were those that carried that message of light to all creation. These Heralds are the Malakhim- the messengers and crowd control of the Heaven. Born from the instant that Source first sang light into being, their duty was to carry the words of Creation from one side of the nothingness until the other and back again. These were the stanzas that separated the light from the darkness. In this newborn expanse was crafted the whole of existence. Their purpose now is still to deliver messages throughout creation, though the word Message may be a misnomer. Though their first message was to wake up the universe, another was when Michael cast down his brother Herald Samael, called the Morningstar, and escorted him from the Silver-City. Sometimes Messages are much more than words. Heralds are the most zealous of the Host, probably due to their oldest sibling status as the first race. They are the first created in all of creation, and their seriousness manner is an attest to that. Usually serious and often even callous in their bluntness. They fulfill their purpose with the utmost gravity. True Form The True Form of the Heralds is a raw mass of Holy energy: Oppressive, loud, and powerful. Though overbearing and more than a little uncomfortable, this energy causes no physical damage to mortals, (vampires on the other hand…). This energy appears as a great ball of white fire that embraces and holds one aloft, accompanied by booming thunder and the scream of a thousand chimes. Celestial Form See Form for more details Essence Paths: Conflagration, Glory, Holy. Essence[[Mien#The Heralds| Mien]]: Ur, Lavan, Petu Relationships Keepers: Our closest in spirit if not in zeal, their mercy can only last so long before it is our turn. However, the fire they implant in Man’s soul is our fire as well and we would be wise to remember this. Devices: Our hands are strong, their swords are stronger. Their burning zeal makes ours luke-warm in comparison. Spheres: Inscrutable Choir: I have love for these, our brothers in joy, yet their songs of wonder pale in comparison to the din of a righteous battle. Guardians: I was not created with a spirit of fear, yet their quiet and secret ways leave me feeling…uneasy. I praise the Source every day that they are with us. Reapers: Someday their song of respite will be heard by all and we all will be welcomed into paradise. Until then, cull those on your list and get on with it, leave the navel-gazing to the Spheres. Watchers: Fallen as far as I could ever care. Fallen: They are dead to me. Humanity: I serve the Host in all its commands, including loving mortals. Sometimes it is with heavy heart that I do so. Why after so many thousands of years do they still not get it? Their beer is good though. Nephilim: Bastards, one and all. They aren’t supposed to exist, and it is a travesty that they do. Travel Effects When travelling to the Silver City, Additional Details Designations: Malakhim (True), Heralds (Celestial), Spears (Earthly) Archangel Prince: Michael, (Formerly Samael) Fallen of the Malakhim are the Devils, or Namaru. Weakness: In homid form, Heralds tears are fiery-colored drops of liquid flame that scorch all that they touch. It should also be noted that Heralds cry more than they would like to admit… Resonances Colors: white, silver, & gold Numbers: 1, 0, & 7 Day: Sunday Elements: Metal, Light, and Fire Purpose: Exaltation of the Source, Messengers, Hunters, Gophers, anything that involves going to a place and getting things done Concerto: Stringed Instruments Music: Punk, Thrash-metal and other fast-paced music with hard driving chords Mage Sphere: Forces Hunter Creed: Avenger Quote: "Hark, verily I do bring a missive of direst warnings from on high, 'Do not pass go, do not collect 200 dollars, place thine head between thine legs and kiss thine hind-parts good-bye'" Thus sayest the Lord thy God.